Rebirth of a Warrior
by Taijutsu Sannin of Konoha
Summary: Vegeta gets his wish to become immortal, and he defeats Frieza. But what happens to Goku, his friends and family, and Earth when Vegeta has nothing to rightfully rule over since there is no Planet Vegeta? Expect much profanity and blood...sometime.


A flash of light filled a dark room through a window for a few brief seconds, the deafening sound of thunder following it. Rain pelted against the single window, a man grunting atop the lonely bed in the room. He tossed and turned for a few moments, before muttering to himself.

"It's been two years... and I'm already hating this planet.", he spoke slowly, sighing as he dropped to his back. His hair firmly stood upwards, pointing at the tips a few times, and having a huge widow's peak. It was black, matching the cold stare of his eyes.

Tossing the blanket off of his body, the man brought his feet down into white boots, typical for Saiyans to wear. Most of his body was covered by a blue cloth. He rose and yawned, strolling towards the door. There were two buttons by it, and he pushed the top one, the door sliding open for the male.

He slowly walked down the hall and into a large bathroom, one too large for most homes. Moments later, he reemerged, flashing his hands dry of water.

"One would think I'd get much better treatment. Being King and all.", he silently complained to himself, walking down the hall again.

He wasn't really planning on going anywhere in particular. He just couldn't sleep, which was weird for a king. They could, literally, be pampered to sleep. They could **force** someone into getting them asleep. Wasn't really all that hard, you'd just need to give orders to the right people.

_Except all of the "right people" are asleep._, he thought, coming back to the room he had left and pushing the top button once more. He entered the room and pushed the bottom button, the door closing and a red light appearing above the door on the hall's side of the door.

The king dropped face first into the bed, groaning. He needed sleep, and bad. But he wouldn't get any, as a voice was heard from a speaker near his bed.

"Lord Vegeta.", the voice was young and male, but held enough power to be determined as authority.

Vegeta swore under his breath, turning his head so that the man would hear when he spoke. "Kei.", the King answered quickly.

"That... kid is back. Crying.", Kei told him, a brief sigh being heard from the man. Whatever was following, it wouldn't be good.

"Heh. I'll be there. Make sure the brat doesn't try anything."

When Vegeta finished, he pushed himself off of the bed, moving over towards a nearby closet and opening it. There were different sets of Saiyan armor resting in the closet, placed neatly in it. He grabbed one and put it over his upperbody, smirking. On the left chestplate, the royal emblem was attached.

Cape attached, Vegeta left the room and headed outside, a large door standing between the King and the little boy. It quickly opened, and Vegeta chuckled at the sight.

The boy was crying, dropped to his knees in the rain. It was ironic, since he wore a purple outfit with a white colar and brown shoes, looking like some sort of peasant kneeling in the rain, while the king was placed under a roof, as dry as can be.

"Let my Daddy go! What did he ever do to you!?", the boy continued crying, soon looking up at Vegeta with teary eyes.

"You started this conversation off well with the bowing... but the begging? Not a good idea.", Vegeta spoke with a smirk, his arms tucked behind his back as he looked down at the boy. _Pitiful... They all claim him to be some sort of warrior, but all I've seen him do is cry about his father._

"I'm not begging!! I'm telling you to let my Daddy go!!", the child yelled, raising to his feet and dashing towards the king. The king easily reached forward, grabbing the boy by his tiny neck and squeezing.

"If you want to go back to your mother to tell her that she will not see her husband, I advise you to not attempt to die today!", Vegeta exclaimed, flinging the boy onto his back. A chuckle followed the voice when he turned, stopping just before the door's completely closed behind him.

"Don't worry... Kakarot is in good hands."


End file.
